Ketika Maret Nyaris Berakhir
by christabelicious
Summary: Oneshoot. AU. my dramione 'comeback stage' :3 Kita tak pernah tahu secepat apa roda kehidupan kita berputar... PUISI SPESIAL DARI BEATRIXMALF!


Christabelicious present :

Ketika Maret Nyaris Berakhir

.

.

.

Disclaimer | JKR only

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Review Please

.

.

.

Dia selalu seperti itu. Tampak bersinar dan hangat disetiap waktu. Dia selalu terlihat tinggi, tak tersentuh. Seolah-olah aku tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekadar mencoba meraih ujung kakinya. Seolah-olah dialah sang raja, sementara aku hanya rakyat jelata.

"Kau melamun lagi." Ginny menyikut rusukku perlahan, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaranku yang perlahan menguap. "Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu melamun disini September tahun lalu. Bulan Maret sudah di penghujung, dank kau masih tetap melamun."

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang ini. Memikirkannya dalam otak sendiri saja telah membuatku malu, apalagi kalau sampai cerita ini tersebar.

"Kau tahu, Mione," ujarnya lagi. "Kau bisa cerita kepadaku kapan saja."

Aku tersenyum. "Trims, Gin. Belum ada apapun yang perlu kuceritakan."

Dan Ginny membiarkanku menatap kejauhan setelahnya. Dia segera sibuk dengan buku desain dan pensilnya. Aku bersyukur dia tidak banyak omong.

Mataku kembali kehilangan fokusnya.

Aku selalu seperti ini. Duduk tanpa kegiatan di salah satu taman yang ada di kampus. Aku selalu terlihat menyedihkan dengan teronggok disini. Entah hanya untuk menemani Ginny menggambar, atau menggenggam gelas kertas berisi cokelat pana seorang diri. Seolah-olah aku fans yang berkewajiban untuk melihatnya beraktivitas setiap sore, sementara dia idolanya.

Aku kembali memijak bumi saat mendengar pekikan Ginny.

"Astaga, Hermione. Aku meninggalkan tabletku di perpustakaan. Tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Kau mau kutemani?" tawarku.

Ginny menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku pergi dulu."

Aku mengangguk singkat dan dia melesat menuju perpustakaan dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Draco!"

Aku terkesiap mendengar nama itu. Nama pemuda yang setiap sore kuperhatikan dalam diam. Nama laki-laki yang setiap sore pula, mengacuhkan keberadaanku. Nama yang sering kusebut dalam hati, kini diteriakkan dengan lantang oleh seorang gadis?

"Hai, Luna." Draco terlihat semringah. Dia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengajak gadis itu duduk di bangku taman, tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini saat melihatmu. Kuputuskan untuk mampir. Apa aku mengganggu?"

**Ya. Kau sangat mengganggu.**

Draco tertawa renyah. "Mengganggu? Yang benar saja. Aku senang ada seseorang yang menemaniku disini. Rasanya menyebalkan, mengerjakan tugas sendirian."

**Kau tidak pernah sendirian! Aku selalu bersama denganmu setiap sore!**

"Kurasa begitu." Gadis itu terkikik dengan manis. "Kau mau kutemani setiap sore?"

**Tidak perlu! Tidak perlu!**

"Sepertinya itu akan sangat menyita waktumu, tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau kau bersedia."

**Aku selalu bersedia dan kau tak pernah menyita waktuku. Hentikan bersikap seperti itu!**

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sepulang dari sini? Aku akan berlatih cheers sebentar di gedung sebelah. Kau bisa menungguku disini kalau kau mau."

**Hentikan. **

Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semua ini.

Mungkin memang Draco takkan pernah memperhatikanku, sampai kapanpun. Mungkin gadis itu lebih menarik dan menyenangkan dariku, tipe pemalu yang takkan berani menegur terlebih dulu, tipe pendiam yang takkan bisa mencoba menunjukkan kemampuan, membantunya mencari ide-ide untuk meringankan tugasnya.

Aku benci dia tidak bisa menyadari kehadiranku.

Harusnya dia tahu aku disini.

Ponselku bergetar. Ginny mengirim pesan singkat.

'**Maafkan aku. Tabletku terbawa oleh seseorang dan aku sedang di jalan untuk mengambilnya. Kembalilah ke kamarmu sebelum matahari terbenam.'**

Aku hanya membacanya sekilas dan memasukkan ponselku kembali dalam saku blazerku.

Siapa yang peduli tentang 'kembali ke kamar' ketika patah hati? Aku bisa bertahan di taman ini semalaman jika perlu. Patah hati itu menyakitkan, dan cara terampuh untuk menyembuhkannya adalah dengan membalutnya rapat-rapat dengan perban kebahagiaan.

Menulis adalah kebahagiaan untukku. Seperti Ginny yang larut dalam coretan desainnya, atau Draco yang fokus dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas bergarisnya. Aku selalu menikmati rasa tenang ketika tanganku memainkan pena diatas catatan kecilku, menuangkan kata-kata yang berdesak dan berebut untuk ditulis satu per satu. Aku menikmati itu.

'**Aku disini.**

**Aku ibarat gemericik air sungai yang menerpa bebatuan berlumut.**

**Suaranya menenangkan relung di dalam dada, namun kau baru akan menyadarinya ketika dua matamu terpejam dan indra pendengarmu terbuka.**

**Aku menyapa harimu dengan analogi itu.**

**Aku disini.**

**Aku bagaikan jalan setapak berbatu dan tersembunyi.**

**Memang berbatu, tetapi akan mengantarkanmu ke tujuan dengan lebih baik dan lebih dekat.**

**Namun kau baru akan menyadari kehadiranku saat sebuat halangan merintangi jalan besar yang kau tempuh.**

**Aku hadir di harimu dengan analogi itu.**

**Aku disini.**

**Aku layaknya angin musim semi yang berhembus di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit di tengah kota.**

**Bisikku menenangkan, desauku mendamaikan, namun kau baru akan menyadari belaian tanganku tatkala kau berhenti sejenak dari kesibukan dan menyiagakan indra perabamu.**

**Aku menyentuh harimu dengan analogi seperti itu.**

**Gemericik air, jalan setapak, dan angin musim semi memang hanya analogi. Tetapi kau harus tahu sesuatu yang pasti dan takkan terganti;**

**Aku disini.**

**Aku menunggu saat yang hakiki, menunggu saat kau menoleh kepadaku dengan senyum terpatri.**

**Dengan kesadaran penuh, seperti saat-saat kau menikmati hangatnya mentari pagi.'***

**_(BEATRIXMALF)_**

"Puisi yang bagus."

Aku terperanjat mendengar suara bariton yang kukenal menyapaku dari belakang. Draco menyadari keberadaanku disini? Kukira selama ini aku tak kasat mata.

Aku senang dia menyapaku terlebih dulu, tapi sayangnya euphoria membuatku gagap sementara. Lidahku kelu. Aku bahkan tidak berani membalikkan badanku untuk menatap kedua iris obsidiannya secara langsung.

"Aku sering melihatmu duduk disini." Draco mengambil langkah memutar dan duduk disebelahku. "Apa yang kau kerjakan? Menulis prosa?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa tenaga. Draco tersenyum.

"Aku menunggu seseorang untuk makan malam dan tugasku telah kuselesaikan duapuluh menit yang lalu ketika orang itu mengirim pesan dan bilang bahwa kali ini dia tidak bisa menemaniku makan malam. Ah, aku kesal sekali."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya ragu-ragu.

"Kurasa tadi kau disini dengan temanmu. Ditinggalkan juga, eh?" godanya. Aku mencoba tersenyum sebelum menyahut.

"Dia menyuruhku pulang sebelum matahari terbenam…"

Tawa Draco kembal meledak.

"Hermione, matahari telah lebih dari sekadar terbenam. Tapi ini musim semi. Cuaca bulan Maret sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan."

**Hermione?**

"Kau tahu namaku?" cicitku. Aku terlalu bahagia dengan fakta ini.

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau 'kan penulis terkenal. Siapa orang di sektor ini yang tidak mengenalmu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin…" bisikku.

Draco mendengus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Namaku Draco Malfoy dan aku punya banyak pertanyaan untuk kau jawab. Mungkin ide-idemu bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku yang menggunung. Lagipula, Maret sudah nyaris berakhir. Musim semi akan segera berganti."

Aku tersenyum semampuku, meredam lonjakan kupu-kupu yang ada di perutku sebisa mungkin.

"**Dengan senang hati."**

Yah, kita tidak pernah tahu secepat apa roda kehidupan kita berputar.

.

.

.

NB : puisi 'Aku disini' bikinan BEATRIXMALF!


End file.
